


Pondering the Problem

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s03e10 H. Con - 172
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-12
Updated: 2005-03-12
Packaged: 2019-05-31 04:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: "So I missed something somehow and I'm starting to wonder how I can learn it now."





	Pondering the Problem

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Pondering the Problem**

**by: Kasey**

**Character(s):** Josh  
**Category(s):** General/Post-Ep  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Summary:** "So I missed something somehow and I'm starting to wonder how I can learn it now."  


See, here's my other problem. 

Not only do I not know what to do after you think you like someone...I don't know how to tell if the person you like, y'know...likes you back. 

With Mandy, it was easy - she came over and said "Let's go get drunk." 'Nough said. 

And I can do the flirting thing - I think it's the dimples that do it, plus I ooze with charm. 

But the big problem is - how do ya know? You like someone and you flirt with 'em, but how do ya know if they like ya back? Because flirting doesn't necessarily mean you wanna date someone - I flirt with Joey and Donna all the time, doesn't mean I'm gonna try to date them. 

I don't know how I missed all this - I really don't. I mean...Sure, I studied a lot, but...so did Sam when he was in school and he was almost married. 

Let's not look at him and Mal or the end of him and Lisa or him and the hooker. 

I'm just sayin'...Chris made good grades and he still managed to have lots of sex with Amy while I was spending time at the library, trying to make my father proud of me and get myself a future all at the same time. 

So I missed something somehow and I'm starting to wonder how I can...y'know...how I can learn it now. 

'Cause I really like Amy. And I think maybe she likes me. 

Though... 

She goes to the ballet with a guy she calls her boyfriend - who she never mentioned before today - then says "guys like you" again to me, then goes and waits at my apartment so she can kiss me? 

What is that? Is there a set of rules for when that one happens, too? Is that a good sign or a bad sign? 

And how am I to know if she and I are going out she won't, y'know...go wait on some other guy's doorstep and kiss him after she and I have gone to the ballet? 

Does dating really mean I have to go to the ballet? 

'Cause that could be the reason I don't date much. 


End file.
